Per Sempre
by Valentin1827
Summary: After Tsunayuki has her heartbroken from her high school crush, she leaves for 4 years along with her friends to Italy. Now that she comes back to Japan, what would await her. Sorry for the short summarry but please enjoy ! Female Tsuna x Various
1. Chapter 1

Per Sempre

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

Per Sempre : Forever (correct me if I'm wrong)

Chapter 1

 **Prologue**

 _All the rumors turned out to be true. Why ? Why did he do that ? Was I not the girl he loved? I should have known that I was no-good ?_ Were the thoughts of Sawada Tsunayuki as she ran from the scene of her beloved crush and his new girlfriend.

 _I just wanted to tell him the news but now I can't face him. I don't want to see him._

* * *

 **4 years later…**

"Wow Japan hasn't changed much after being gone for 4 years!" Tsuna said happily.

"Judaime, lets head home to surprise Mama. She would be happy seeing you back home!" Hayako exclaimed happily toward the boss.

"Ne, I should head home too. Dad's probably wants to see how I have grown throughout the past years! Let's go so we can celebrate !" Yamamoto Takira said as she hugged Hayako and Tsunayuki

"EXTREEEEMMMEEE! Japan is the only place I can call home !" Ryoka yelled to the sky.

"Lambi-sama want to head home already. Lambi-sama wants to see Mama so hurry up." 9 year old Lambi complained but was then hit by Hayako which immediately made her fall asleep.

"Kufufu, I hope I am also welcome in your household Tsuna-hime." Mukuro chuckled.

"Hnn." Hibari hummed.

"Oye, Dame Tsuna we should get going. Tomorrow there is school and an important event.

"Yeah, you're right." Tsuna smiled.

Soon after, Hibari walked off when he saw a limousine pull up with his henchmen driving. Tsuna quickly grabbed his arm which made him flinch without showing any sort of expression.

"Thank you, Hibari-san for the past 4 years. Ummm…." Tsuna said nervously while staring at the floor and holding Hibari's arm.

"Look at me." Hibari pulled Tsuna's face toward him and stared at Tsuna eyes, coldly.

"Oye, you bastard don't yank on Judaime ! Or I'll-" Hayako yelled at Hibari but was immediately held down by Takira.

"Hold it, Hayako. " with a serious look on Yamamoto.

Silence.

 _I'm sorry_. Tsuna thought. _I can feel his glaring eyes. Why do I have to act like this toward guys. Well not all guys. But Hibari is …_

"Kufufu, this is still entertaining." Mukuro gave a sly grin toward Hibari.

Reborn quickly pointed his gun toward Hibari, and gave a smile.

"Oye, we don't have time for this, we need to get home and rest." he declared.

"Okay ! I'm sorry." Tsuna was quickly let lose of Hibari's grip and walked away from the crowd. Tsuna was quickly taken by Hayako to the limousine, that Reborn provided.

"I will leave as well, Chrome is probably with Ken and Chikusa at that school. Kufufu bye my little princess." Mukuro declared, giving Tsuna a cute pink blush.

"Okay-ay, but if yo-you would like to bring them over to m-my place that would be fine." Tsuna stuttered out.

"Don't worry, I accept your invitation Tsuna-hime." Mukuro bowed to her in playful way.

"Please don't do that Mukuro." Tsuna was able to tell Mukuro without stuttering but still had a full on blush now.

"Kufufu bye bye" Mukuro chuckled.

 **Mukuro POV**

Tsuna is quite beautiful. I can't allow other men to get near her especially that Cloud and that Arcobaleno. Now that I think about it, being in Italy gave me a lot to think about, and I have decided to stay by her side. It also gave me the opportunity to eliminate some insects that wanted to get near her. I saw their true intention and was given the signal to warn them. Kufufu, I wonder what Japan has to offer. I may have become soft but Tsuna is a true Sky and if she wishes to protect then I should follow.

 **Reborn POV**

Tsuna can't get over her shyness yet, not even with her Guardians. But I know that you have changed a lot, Tsuna. As well as the others who have done a lot over the past years. I want to see you smile for now on, I don't ever want to see you with that broken expression again. It took you a year or two just to feel better from that incident. It seems that you have captured the attention of many people back at Italy. It's a good thing that your identity and your Guardians' identity were kept a secret.

 **Tsuna POV**

Hahaha that was awkward with Hibari-san. Mukuro made me feel really embarrassed too, they can be a handful. I might have grown just a little but I'm still a coward. I hope everything goes well tomorrow. It was unexpected for us to be sent back to Japan, we were already at Italy so I don't understand why Grandpa Nono wanted us here. I'm pretty anxious about the event that would be held tomorrow. But I hope things go well.

* * *

It took an hour and half to get home since Lambi wanted to go to every candy store that the limousine passed by until Reborn had enough of her childish games. (even if she was only 9 years old.) Everyone was dropped off and decided to go to Tsuna's house after settling in at their place.

Once arriving, Lambi quickly ran in and hugged Mama.

"Mama !" Lambi shouted out.

"Lambi you have grown so much, you look more cuter than before. "

"I'm home." Tsuna said.

"Welcome home, my little angel" Mama said.

"Tsuna-ni" Ipin and Fuuta appeared and hugged Tsuna.

Tsuna quickly hugged both of the two little ones "Hehehe, you guys have really grown."

"Chaos. Mama we have returned, I'm sorry for having to take Tsuna to Europe for these past years. I hope you can forgive me." Reborn stated toward Mama.

"Don't worry about it. Iemitsu has been sending letters and pictures of Tsuna and her friends. Oh and I have some letters from Tsuna as well, so I didn't feel so lonely after. I-pin was also with me along with Fuuta. But I'm thankful for you to bring her back home. I'm glad my little girl has grown to be so beautiful, I hope there were no perverted men in Europe !" Mama cooed at Tsuna.

"Mom, please nothing like that happened. I was with my friends and Reborn was there so it was fine." Tsuna shyly replied to her mother.

"Aww maybe you have met someone there that you don't want to tell me." Mama hugged Tsuna tightly.

"No mom, anyways I'm going upstairs to shower. Its been a long flight and ohh don't start dinner yet, I want to help prepare since everyone will be coming over !" Tsuna smiled back. Tsuna ran upstairs and left Reborn and Mama in a cold atmosphere.

"Why don't you guys go play outside for a bit." Mama smiled at the little ones.

"Okay ! Ipin ! Fuuta! Lets play tag outside !" Lambi shouted as she ran out of the kitchen.

* * *

Once they were out of sights, Mama turned serious.

"Thank you. I'm happy to see Tsuna smiling like before and there was no problem with her training." Mama stated as she was getting out the vegetables and materials.

"Her training has been progressing but it was too early for the Ninth boss to send her and the rest of her friends home."

"I understand the situation, but I'm worried about revealing the secret I kept away from her." Mama said while holding tears.

"Don't worry. You never thought that Tsuna would become a future Mafia boss anyways. You're her mother and you did it to protect her. It did surprise her when Iemitsu revealed his real job but wasn't angry from it. She still dislikes the fact that Iemitsu left you and her alone, and she still hasn't accepted of becoming the Boss of the famiglia as well as the Protector of the Vongola."

"Hmmm she still has no confidence. But I can see that she will be a gentle Boss to her Famiglia. Cielo."

 **Mama POV**

Reborn take care of her, as well as her other friends. Tsuna has a lot of pressure of the situation since she is now involved in the Mafia world. I won't force her to do anything she doesn't want to, Tsuna is Tsuna. I can't always be their to protect her, but a Mother's Love is ETERNAL. She has also gotten more beautiful and I hope she can find someone who loves her.

* * *

First Chapter done to the first story ! For now I'm not good in describing scenes cause its been along time that I have done a story. I'm sorry for any errors in grammar and spelling! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, if there is any confusion or questions, feel free to ask! Please don't be rude and thank you !


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, Amano Akira does !

I am sorry I did not mention that Tsuna, Hayato, Yamamoto, Ryohei and Lambo are female! I am not sure who would be paired off together so for now I would just give some clues of who it can be. The Arcobaleno are also adults, more familiar characters will make their appearance soon.

Per Sempre : Forever

Chapter 2

 **Tsuna POV**

(In shower)

 _I can't believe mom would ask me that, especially in front of Reborn. It is so embarrassing! Well at least I'm home._

 _-Sighs-_

 _I will probably have to deal with some stuff soon, especially about the mafia and all._

 _It has been four years…_

Tsuna got out of the shower and put on black leggings, a burgundy t-shirt that fit big enough to hide the slender body she grew to have in the past years.

"Tsuna, Hayako and Takira are here!"

"Going!"

-Downstairs-

"Juudaime!"

"Yo, Tsuna!"

"Oye! Respect Juudaime! "

"Lets calm down, Hayako, we are here to celebrate and my father will come by later too. Here are some specially made sushi for our feast!"

"Thank you!" Tsuna was satisfied with the sushi since it felt like an eternity without some of Takira's father sushi! "Anyways I'm going to help Mom with cook-"

Tsuna eyes widen when she saw the table full of food already!

"Mom I told you wait for me! I wanted to cook too so I can show you how much I improved. " Tsuna was flustered.

"I'm sorry honey, but you girls came back home and I wanted to cook a grand meal! I promise next time I would wait."

"Okay, anyways I invited Mukuro, and I told him he can bring along the rest his group. Oh and Hibari too, but I doubt he would come…"

"What! You invited them!"

"Yes, I mean they were with us in Italy and were a lot of help in our training. So I would want them to feel how grateful I am."

 **Hayako POV**

Dammit… but its true. They did helped us a lot and protected us too even when they didn't want to. However, the way they look at Juudaime, I feel that she would get hurt once again… I decided not to trust in any guy ever again… Since I felt the same pain as Juudaime… Get a hold of yourself, Hayako! Not in front of Juudaime, I'm here right hand woman so I won't look weak to her or anyone else.

"Its okay Hayako."

* * *

Ryoka arrived a few minutes after, bringing Kyoko, Haru and even COLONELLO!

"Oye, KORA!"

"Hieeee, Colonello! Why are you here?"

"Why not, I have been wanting to try Mama's delicious food that Reborn keeps talking about."

"Baka! Juudaime meant why are you here in Japan!"

"I heard my student returning home, so I decided to come along as well."

"More people will make it EXXTREEMMMEE"

"Yes it will, don't get so mad Hayako."

"Shut up, you sword-idiot and airhead!"

 **Tsuna POV**

These doesn't seem good, does it have to do with the "event". I have a bad feeling …

"Wow, Tsuna you changed a lot!" Kyoko smiled.

"Ohh thank you, Kyoko" Tsuna blushed.

"It's true! Your hair has grown longer since the last time and I can tell when a girl is trying to hide something" Haru was staring at Tsuna's body.

"HIIEEEEE!" Tsuna backed away, sweat running down her face.

"Oye, baka! Don't pick on Juudaime or else I'll blow you away. "

"We weren't picking on her! Anyways you have changed a lot too, same with Takira-san."

"Ehhh want to go at it!"

The meeting just ended up being a big argument with Haru and Hayako.

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK

"Coming."

"Yo, princess."

"Mukuro-kun! I'm happy you came!" Tsuna smiled brightly at him.

"Don't forget about us!" Ken yelled out.

"Boss." Chrome's quite voice.

"…"

"Ugly."

"What a foul mouth you have M.M, want me to seal it" Mukuro's voice was dark and cold toward her.

"…."

"That's better" Mukuro smiled. "I'm sorry for her manners."

"Don't worry ummm its okay… Anyways come in, haha" Tsuna chuckled softly.

There arrival created another fight in the Sawada household.

* * *

Everybody was able to eat in peace, well sort of. Not really. However, everything calmed down after Mama gave them a warning. Nobody messes with Mama.

* * *

 **Tsuna POV**

Everyone is here… Well rather … I guess Hibari won't be coming… Maybe I'll cook him something, it's the least I can do. He would probably be at the school, and its not that late so he has to be there.

Tsuna dismissed herself and started cooking up a bento for Hibari.

* * *

"Dame- Tsuna cooking." Reborn whispered behind her, close enough to feel behind her neck.

"Ummm yeah, is there so-something wr-ong with tha-at…"Tsuna flinched

"No its just surprising, being in Italy made you more of a woman."

"Don't sta-art picking on m-me, Reborn."

"So its for Hibari."

"…."

"I can read your mind,"

"Yes, I am, he didn't come s-so I decid-ed to m-make him something."

"Don't get yourself bitten to death then."

Reborn walked away but had a strange feeling. He looked back and stared at Tsuna's figure, before heading out with Colonello.

* * *

 **Namimori School**

"Lets see how much you have learned after being gone, Kyoya."

"Trespassing on school ground is prohibited; I'll bite you to death."

* * *

Everyone was almost gone except for Hayako and Mukuro's gang; the three little ones were asleep. Reborn and Colonello disappeared a while ago as well.

"Mom, I'll be heading out."

"WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Mama and Hayako yelled out, except of Mukuro and his gang.

"I'm just going to give something to -Hibari."

They was surprised, but noticed how nervous Tsuna was and stayed quiet.

"Yes, he didn't come so I made him a bento."

"Would you like me to accompany you, Tsuna," Mukuro spoke out.

"Umm no its fine, I can manage."

"Oh, no no no no. My dear daughter will not head out alone at night, no. Take someone with you or your not going."

"Juudaime, I'll go."

KNOCK KNOCK

"It seems as though the party is over."

"Ehhhh, Ne-san ! Blaaahhhh"

"Hold yourself together Hayako." Bianchi playfully said. "Look at me."

"Blaaaaaahhhhh"

Hayako out of action.

"I'll accompany Tsuna for you. Chikusa, you and the rest go back to the school. I'll catch up later."

"Yes, Mukuro-sama," they said in unison.

"Wait, wait its ok-"

"Tsuna, Mukuro will accompany you, so no buts. Got it."

"Yes…."

* * *

 **Heading to Namimori School**

"It seems as though you did cook something for him."

"Yes. I hope he likes it, Hibari-san tends to hate crowding so I felt that he wouldn't show up."

"Makes me quite jealous…,"Mukuro whispered

"What did you say ?"

"Nothing, Tsuna-hime."

"Please, Mukuro just call me Tsuna…"

"Maybe Yuki-chan sounds better."

"No, its okay, but please just call me Tsuna."

 **Tsuna POV**

I guess coming alone wasn't a good idea since mom is quite overprotective. But Mukuro's presence makes me feel more secure but the atmosphere is awkward…. He is handsome and can have a caring side without anyone noticing except for me but….

 _Flashback_

" _Don't let your feelings get manipulated by him"_

" _But, it isn't his fault that-"_

" _No! He tried to harm you and the rest of your familgia and I won't let it pass the next time. Don't feel pity toward him Tsuna, as your tutor, this is a lesson. Listen closely."_

" _I understand he hurt my friends, and me but-"_

 _END OF FLASHBACK_

 **Mukuro POV**

It seems as though she is still scared of me… Can't really blame her, I did hurt her and the ones she care about. That damm Arcobaleno ruined my chance of changing her opinion about me…. I guess all I could do is wait.

* * *

Arriving at Namimori a huge explosion was heard from the baseball field.

"What was that…"

"Stay here, I'll go check it out."

"I'll go, what if something happened to Hibari-san"

"No. Anyways that Cloud won't go down that easily, but stay here."

* * *

"You lack in strength, Kyoya. Four years and nothing has changed."

* * *

Second Chapter Done- Sorry if it wasn't to your expectation but I hope this can hint some clues out ! I'm sorry for any mistakes! I hope you enjoyed this chapter though and I would upload the next chapter soon ! But if there are any questions or confusion, then feel free to ask ! Please don't be rude and thank you !


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

Per Sempre : Forever

Chapter 3

Tsuna was not going to stay behind, knowing that Hibari can be in trouble. She didn't care that he was known to be the strongest Cloud Guardian but ….

 ***EXPLOSION***

"HIBARI!" Tsuna eyes widened when she saw Hibari's body coming out of smoke and landed on the concrete floor.

"Tch…" Hibari mumbled.

"Like I said before, nothing has changed." the unknown man spoke out.

"It seems that the Cloud was facing a strong opponent." Mukuro said with an annoyed look. "Another annoying Cloud, and he isn't someone to mess with, especially since he is Hibari's older brother…."

"What ? He is Hibari-san's brother ! " Tsuna freaked out a little and was soon able to see the resemblance between the two Clouds.

"It seems as though you know me, Mukuro Rokudo." the man spoke out. "Your brother was right, you were let out of that prison."

"Kufufu, I wonder what else he might have he told you." Mukuro gave him a grin but then looked at Tsuna who was running toward Hibari.

"Hibari-san ! Are you alright please let m-."But Hibari immediately pushed Tsuna off of him, not caring about how she would feel.

"Hiba-" Tsuna was shocked to see the disappointed look on Hibari's face.

"Your business here has no interest to me. Leave before I bite you to death." his words were hurtful toward Tsuna, who was clearly paralyzed as she heard those words.

"…."

"That's enough, kora !" Colonello yelled out from the top of the school roof, having Reborn along his side.

"Dame-Tsuna get up." Reborn grabbed Tsuna's arm in order to pull her up.

"Kufufu, I was wondering how long you guys were going to take to stop this fight."

The unknown man walked toward Reborn, "Where are y-" but Mukuro was halted by the Rain Arcobaleno.

"That's enough, kora."

"It seems that this is my first meeting with you, Reborn."

Mukuro listened closely to what he was about to say as well as Colonello.

"It seems that you were eager to fight Hibari."

"You were the one who took him for 4 years."

"Yes, and I believe you know the reasons why."

He looked at the fragile girl that was behind Reborn, but can see the hint of flames within her.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Reborn." The man held out his hand, Reborn grabbed his hand as a sign of acknowledging each other.

"Same here….. Alaude."

The unknown man is actually Alaude, he walked away from the scene but stopped in front of Hibari and said "Welcome home."

"Hnnn…" Hibari's bruises were noticed, he didn't care.

* * *

Hibari POV

Its settled then.

* * *

Hibird came flying in and landed on his shoulder. "Hibari-Hibari" the bird chirped.

"Tsuna-hime." Mukuro broke the silence as he walked toward Tsuna who had a depressed look on her face.

"Ahhh, Mukuro - ummmm" Tsuna looked down but then felt a hand on her head.

"Be happy you didn't get injured, kora. Especially if its from Alaude."

"You guys know who he is ?" Tsuna questioned as she was cleaning herself up from the dust.

"He is -"

"Its none of your concern." Hibari interrupted as he was walking toward them.

"But-"

"Let's go Tsuna…" Mukuro said as he glared at the Cloud Guardian. Colonello pushed Tsuna toward the exit along but she just stared at Hibari until she was no longer able to see him.

As soon as they three were gone, it was just Reborn and Hibari, with a murderous aura around both of them.

"It seems that Dame-Tsuna came in the wrong time."

"…." Hibari walked away as he left Reborn alone but stopped. He saw a box that was wrapped in a small design towel. He picked it up and immediately Hibird sang "Tsuna-Tsuna-Tsuna-Tsuna" as he flew around Hibari. "Damm." he whispered.

* * *

"Thank you, Colonello and Mukuro for walking me home, I really appreciate it."

"No problem, anyways you shouldn't feel upset about Hibari." Colonello said as he was walking away from the Sawada household. "Smile, you look beautiful that way."

Tsuna just looked at Colonello and couldn't believe what he just told her, I mean he would always pick on her but this time his words cheered her up. She felt her face heat up as she saw him leave and smiled.

"I'll be going as well my princess. Kufufu he is right you are beautiful with a smile on your face."

"Goodnight."

* * *

 **Next Day**

"Tsuna ! Its getting late, get up !"

*YAWN*

"I'm getting up, mom."

Tsuna got up but had small dark circles around her eye, last night was quite hectic for her especially Hibari's older brother, Alaude. But still felt happy after what Colonello and Mukuro told her. Tsuna stood up and decided to listen to music as she dressed up and clean her room so she won't keep thinking about Hibari.

* * *

The song she chose was Overcome by Nu'est, she felt grateful now that learning multiple languages was useful especially when she found out about this Korean pop music.

"Got to hand it to Reborn for forcing me to take Korean as well as Italian but still have to work on my German."

* * *

Song Playing - English Translation

Beside you sleeping, I dream about you (oh yes)

I wake you with five rays of sun

Everyone looks at me

Your smile melts my coldest face and heart

I'll sing this song for you when you feel down

Its alright girls

Even if the dark thorns scratch and hurt me

Yeah, I'm your knight and I'll save you from sadness

* * *

The song played and Tsuna felt calmer than she was when she woke up, she left the music playing as she went to go shower. Once she got out the song was already on Save me by BTS, which made her think about last night.

* * *

 _Your business here is no interest to me. Leave before I bite you to death._

"I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing for ?"

"AHHHHH ! " Tsuna fell back as she saw a man outside her window and ontop of a tree.

"I'm terribly sorry for scaring you my dear Sky."

"You know who I am. Ummmm wait you look just lik-"

"Well of course, your Tsunayuki Sawada. The young man interrupted Tsuna before she can finish. "May you please open the front door, I wish to speak to you."

"O-okay" Tsuna replied to young man, she knows she isn't suppose to speak to strangers but her intuition was saying to trust him.

* * *

 **-DOWNSTAIRS-**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Tsunayuki."

"Please come in." Tsuna blush at the sight of him, "Ummm …"

"Fon."

He looks just like Hibari and Alaude the man from last night, Tsuna was confused but couldn't help but blush at him.

"Are you feeling alright? You look quite red from the face."

"No ummm I'm o-kay. Its just that -"

"It took you awhile to get here Fon." Reborn joined the conversation but didn't like how Tsuna was looking at his Arcobaleno friend.

"Reborn, it seems that you never mentioned me to Tsunayuki."

"Might have forgotten. Tsuna why don't you go make some tea for us, your mother went out shopping earlier so you will have to keep him company."

"O-okay." Tsuna stuttered as she saw Fon giver her a soft smile. Tsuna went to the kitchen while Fon and Reborn sat in the living room to discuss.

"So the "event" will happen then. Are you prepared, Reborn ?"

"Yes. But it seems that some people might know what it would be about."

"Why do you say that ?"

"Yesterday, Hibari had a fight with Alaude and revealed that someone else has foreseen our arrival from Italy. "

"It seems that those two will never learn. But who would have -"

"Mukuro's older brother."

"Another Mist user."

"Yes, it seems as though he sensed 7 strong flames arriving yesterday, including mine. But I believe he doesn't know all of the other guardians."

"He sensed Hibari and Mukuro then."

"Yes. But Tsuna was also there so Alaude might have noticed something about her."

"Well, she will see them tonight so it would have been sooner or later. Also, since Hibari knows Tsuna quite well, do you think Alaude would have met her before ?" Fon asked.

"I'm not sure about that but I doubt they have ever met."

* * *

"I'm sorry for keeping you guys waiting. But I brought the tea." Tsuna smiled at Fon.

"Thank you, Tsunayuki."

"Ahh please just call me Tsuna."

"If that is what you wish, and I bet you would like to know who I am."

"Yes, I-I would l-like to know."

"I heard that last night you met Hibari's brother."

"Yes. Ummm Alaude from what I remember."

"Well, lets just say Hibari is also my younger brother."

Tsuna wasn't as surprise since both of them clearly look like one another, but Fon had a braid coming down to his neck and seem to have a Chinese accent. While Alaude has blonde hair and Hibari's jet black hair.

"We are siblings but we are from different mothers."

"Mothers?"

"Alaude is the oldest one whose mother is Italian, then I came along the same year as him. My mother was Chinese, and as you can see our father wasn't such a loyal husband. Hibari's mother was Japanese and he was the youngest one by two years."

"Oh I see."

"My mother and Alaude's mother didn't want anything to do with us and left our father after the truth was revealed. Father met Hibari's mother on a trip here to Japan and immediately fell in love with her, we were with him when they met. To put it short Hibari's mother took care of Alaude and I, as her own, she didn't care that we were not her sons but she loved us unconditionally. Hibari sees us as his older brothers and knows the truth about us but he didn't seem to be fazed by it because it was four years ago that we told him."

"That's why he was mad" Tsuna whispered.

"Did I answer some questions for you ?"

"Yes, thank you and I'm sorry if I intruded in your personal life"

"Don't worry, anyways I'll see you tonight."

"Wait your telling me -"

"Yes, I'm an Arcobaleno as well."

"HIIIEEEEEEE"

"Reborn, why didn't you tell me !"

"I must have forgotten. Anyways he also trained Hayako in Italy for a few months too."

"EEEHHHH !"

"She probably thought you knew."

 **-SIGH-**

"Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you Fon-kun."

"Yes, I should be going but before I leave, I would like to ask you something."

"Ummm o-okay what is it ?"

"Will you like to take a walk with me tomorrow ?"

Tsuna POV

What should I say ! I mean its just going to be a walk nothing else, so it won't be bad, right ? But I'm really not sure…. I want to say yes but if I do that does it mean that the reason I accepted was because he looks like Hibari but a much more peaceful version of him.

"Yes I would ummm what time would you like to meet."

"I'll come to your house to pick you up."

"O-okay."

"Don't be scared, I won't harm you." Fon reached out to touch Tsuna's cheek lightly, only to have Reborn cut in between them.

"That's enough, we should prepare for tonight. Tsuna will you call your Guardians to come immediately."

"Okay then, bye Fon. See you later then."

"See you tonight." Fon said his short goodbye and disappeared.

* * *

Reborn POV

Tch. Stopping Fon from meeting Tsuna again was something I couldn't prevent. She accepted his request but I can't let her go, it seems that this time he did feel interested in her. Tsuna might be dense about love now, but she doesn't want be hurt, it seems that her intuition gave her assurance about Fon. Tonight might also cause a scene so I have to prepare for the worst.

"They would be over soon but I'll be heading to find Mukuro and Hibari."

* * *

"No that won't be necessary Colonello and Fon would send them here or they would be over at the location."

Lambi arrived with Nana while Hayako, Takira, and Ryoka arrived together. It seems that the three oldest knew what was going on and had to drag Lambi away from Nana when she left with I-pin and Fuuta to the park.

"Wahhhhh ! Lambi wants to go with Mama !"

"God, I swear if someone doesn't shut the cow up, I WILL !" Hayako yelled out but was held down by Takira and Ryoka.

"Calm down, everyone please. Lambi don't worry, I'm going to take you somewhere more fun after this okay. I promise but you have to be a good girl and not whine, okay!"

"Really, Tsuna? You promise ?"

"Yes I promise."

"Okay, I'll go with you guys and I won't complain."

"Okay then "

"Where this." Reborn handed the five young teens a suit that fits all them.

"Do we have to wear this ? Why can't we just-"

"No you are all representing yourselves as the new Familgia of the Vongola. "

"But-"

"Tsuna, you must accept it, or else the 4 years in Italy would have been for nothing. I understand that you still haven't accepted this but either become the new Vongola 10th Familgia or the Protectors. There is no in between."

"I -"

"Let's calm down, guys." Takira spoke out as she put her hand on Tsuna's head. "There is no need for arguments now, anyways we were told that our lives wouldn't be same since we left to Italy four years ago. There is no turning back." Takira faced Tsuna and gave her a reassuring smile "We will be with you, Tsuna."

"I guess you aren't just the Rain Guardian for nothing, sword-idiot" a hint of jealousy from Hayako was heard.

"Lets hurry, we should be arriving at the "event" at 6pm."

"Come on Lambi, I'll help you with the clothes."

* * *

"Ryoka, you seem quiet. What's wrong ?"

"Ahh, its just that I had to lie to Kyoko again."

"Ohh, what did you tell her this time."

"That I went to go train in a new gym that I found, and how I'm going along with you guy to check it out."

"Well, if Kyoko were to ask us anything, then we won't tell her the truth."

"Thanks."

* * *

"You girls don't look that bad." Reborn was staring at all of them with a look that made them more nervous than before, except for Lambi since she is just a kid.

"Oye ! Don't check us out !" Hayako was about to tackle Reborn with a hint of blush but missed when he easily dodged her

"Anyways lets go."

* * *

 **Heading to the location**

"I'm so nervous now."

"Take this, Juudaime." Hayako handed her a small napkin with the Vongola crescent on it.

"Thanks." Tsuna just stared at the Vongola symbol, her eyes showed a hint of sadness.

"Anyways, where is Hibari-san and Mukuro-kun" Takira questioned.

"They would probably be at the "event" already. Anyways, the people you will meet would be other families that have a close bond with the Vongola. Don't feel intimidated, most of them don't know the reason of the gathering but only us Arcobaleno, the 9th Vongola familgia and the Giglio Nero Familgia."

"Ahhh, so you mean Aunt Aria would be there too ?"

"Yes, she is also the new holder of the Sky Pacifier since her mother passed away last year."

"…" All them stayed quiet and remembered the state they were in when the woman they considered as a Mother passed away.

"Its time." The limousine halted in front of luxury hotel. Their car door open and Reborn stepped out first but continued to help the rest of the girls get out of the vehicle.

* * *

 **Varia Appearance**

"This stupid meeting is taking forever." Xanxas said as he was sitting in his royal chair. He was ready to destroy the place if the meeting doesn't start asap.

"VVVOOOOIIIII ! What time would this-" Squalo yelled out but was hit by a liquor bottle that was thrown by Xanxas. "You bastard !"

"Shishishi, it seems that the Boss is really pissed off." Belphegor was playing with his knives and throwing them on the ceiling. "Mammon, you know what this meeting is about so why don't you tell us."

"It comes with a price." Mammon simply responded while he counted his money.

"Shishishi, do you really want to get killed." Belphegor threw a knife at him but Mammon wasn't fazed by his attack.

"I wish this would start, I wonder if we would meet knew people ?" Lussuria pouted as he was polishing his nails.

"If they are a threat to Boss, I will eliminate them." Levi said .

Meanwhile another group of seven were together in there own area of the room, questioned the meeting and were waiting for the meeting to start.

* * *

 **Giotto's Familgia Appearance**

"Grandpa Nono also invited the Varia, it seems that this meeting is important." A man with bandages around his arms, said as he was looking around the room.

"Other important Familgias are here as well." Another man with red hair and marks on his face, that look like red flames.

"Like I said before, I sensed more strong flames arrive in Japan this morning so it was no surprise that it would be them." Daemon reassured the other two. "Anyways, I thought you would have investigated more, G." Daemon whose appearance is more like Mukuro but with straight hair and holding cards, some floating around him as he spoke to the Storm Guardian and the Sun Guardian.

"Of course, your abilities won't be questioned, Spade." A teen with green hair responded as he was eating candy.

"Stop eating candy Lampo or else you would get sick in this meeting" G said as he went toward the teen, who quickly hid the candy in his pockets.

"Alaude, I heard you had a fight with your younger brother Hibari?" said a handsome swordsman as he walked toward Alaude who was standing quietly in front of a window.

The swordsman who had a calm look but understood that Alaude won't respond to him.

"…."

"Nufufu, don't bother asking him Asari, also it seems that you met my little brother too." Spade pointed out.

"…."

"Could they be part of the seven flames that arrived yesterday ?" A young man with gold hair and pure eyes, anyone female would easily fall in love with him. He had gloves on and had a flame lit on his forehead, his face showed his patience and his purity of the sky flames.

* * *

Enjoy ! Sorry if it wasn't that good and for my grammar/spelling mistakes ! Please review ! More character will come out ! Thank you ! Bad description :((


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer : I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Amano Akira does.

Per Sempre

"Its most likely, Giotto." Alaude spoke out surprising his group.

"Nufufu it seems our Cloud has finally talked." Mukuro smiled. "Were there any other flames ?"

"It seems that a few others were there too." Alaude continued.

"So my little brother was there too. I should welcome him, since it has been a long time especially because he was in Vindice's Prison."

"So its both of your younger brothers, with out a doubt one is a Cloud and the other a Mist?" Ugetsu spoke.

"Yes, Hibari and I were interrupted by Mukuro Rokudo and a female, I believe she has to be another flame."

"Female? What was her appearance ?"

"Brown long hair, and caramel hazel eye. She looked quite scared and was trembling, I had a doubt but then the Arcobalenos came out, Reborn and Colonello."

"Really ? The strongest were at the scene." Knuckle seemed to be surprised after hearing Colonello, his trainer's name.

"Yes and it seems that Reborn called out the female that was there, I believe her name was Tsuna."

Everyone stayed quiet and surprised after hearing her name being mentioned. G looked at Giotto who had the same expression, "Do you think she is part of the flames that came." G questioned.

"It is certain."

"It all connects now, it makes sense after four years that I haven't heard from Tsuna. Her mother wouldn't tell me where she was at or why she didn't tell me." Giotto said as a smiled appeared on his face. "She came back, Im's so glad she is safe."

"Tsuna wasn't the only one who was gone. Other than Hibari, three other students from Namimori disappeared without a trace." Alaude took out a folder from underneath his coat and gave each of the guardians a folder. The folder was filled with sheets of paper in that had information about Tsuna and her friends. "I believe that the Arcobalenos had to do something about them being gone for these past years, also I have information about the Simon Familgia and it also connect with a few people missing."

* * *

 **Cozart Famiglia**

"Ne, Cozart when will this meeting start ?"

"I'm not sure but the 9th Simon Familgia called a meeting."

"Do you think its about the new 10th Famiglia, which can be us ?"

"Well, the Vongola Familgia will be there. it's a high chance Giotto will be attending."

"Or maybe about the rumors that are going around ?"

* * *

 **9th Vongola Familgia**

"Have they arrived, Visconti ?"

"Yes they just arrived with Reborn."

"Send them up immediately and how about the others ?"

"Aria has also arrived."

* * *

Tsuna and here friends were greeted from the front of the hotel doors, and were surprised that it was actually empty inside, but only the workers.

"Nono had this hotel paid to be private, so there won't be any disturbances from citizens."

"Isn't that a little too much ?"

"No, other Famiglias would be attending."

"So it just won't be the Vongola but other powerful Famiglias ? "

"Who else would be there ?"

"Shimon, Varia, Arcobaleno and another student of mine."

"Student?"

"Before you I was training another Heir to a Famiglia, he was just like you Tsuna. He would be attending since I personally invited him. But he also holds as an alliance to the Vongola, he is the 10th boss of the Chiavarone Famiglia."

* * *

 **Chiavarone Famiglia**

"Romario, do you know if Reborn is here already."

"I'm not sure but you shouldn't be so impatient."

"Ahh but I want to meet the person he is personally training."

"Your such a kid sometimes, Boss."

"Ahhh stop it, guys."

* * *

"How about the other Arcobaleno, Reborn-san." Hayako asked ?

"Well, three of us were sent to the you guys and the other three were sent with another group." Reborn answered as he awaited for the sign to enter.

"So it was Colonello, Fon and Reborn." Takira responded.

"Yes, Aria was sent to retrieve a group, you all know."

"So who are the other two Arcobaleno's names ?"

"Skull and Verde."

"How about the other group?"

"Well-"

* * *

"Reborn."

"Aria."

"It seems that we made it on time, and have some important guests waiting." Reborn smiled as he was talking to the Boss of the Arcobaleno.

"Ahhh so how is your student?"

"She is doing fine, its been awhile that they reunited though."

"EMMA !"

"TSUNA!"

"Wow, its been so long." Emma runs to hug Tsuna, but was pulled back by Adelheid.

"Wait, Emma."

Adelheid stood in front of Emma, and was facing Tsuna, the glare she gave her was quite intimidating.

"Kufufu, that was quite disrespectful." Mukuro slowly came behind a post with his group following.

"…." Hibari came as well but with Fon.

"Kora !" Colonello kicked Tsuna from behind, but his action wasn't taken serious when Fon was able to catch her.

"I'm sorry for making you wait Tsuna." Fon slowly picked her up and saw Hibari walking away from them.

"Noisy, why did I leave my research to come here." A tall man with a white coat approached from behind Emma, he had green hair and a pair of glasses to suit his scientific look. "Verde at your service."

"Ehhh, all of you guys are here too." A teen or should I say an adult with purple hair and piercing which made his look more like a punk. "Umm I'm Skull !"

Childish. Everyone's thoughts.

"Its time. After the meeting, we should introduce each other later." Reborn had Tsuna by his side with Colonello and Fon, while Aria had Emma with her, along with Verde and Skull. With their friends or basically their Familgia right behind them.

 **Tsuna POV**

Hibari left but came with Fon, it doesn't seem that he cared about what happened yesterday. Even with this meeting, I really don't want to be here, I don't want to be here.

 **Emma POV**

Tsuna is here too, so it has to be serious having both of us here. I wonder if the 9th Bosses from both families will be there, wahhh this is scary.

* * *

"Lets all head in the meeting room."

Finally.

All the main Bosses sat in their chairs around the round table with both main Familgias of the Vongola and Shimon at the end.

"Our meeting shall now commence."

"We apologize for making you all wait."

Tsuna and Emma were heading together to a double door, Hayako right next to Tsuna as her right hand woman and P. Shitt with Emma.

"Welcome."

Tsuna's eyes widened as she saw golden hair and gold eyes staring right at her. She quickly looked away and had her head down, "Juudaime whats wrong ?"

"Tsunayuki Sawada and Emma Kozato."

Tsuna and Emma looked at the Vongola and Shimon's 9th Boss, and looked around seeing some unknown faces.

 **Tsuna/Emma POV**

Let me just die here.

"IS THIS THE REASON WHY WE ARE HERE!"

Both of Tsuna and Emma jumped from the man who yelled out loud.

"Yes Xanxas, now please sit down."

"Shishishi, it seems that we meet again my princess." Belphegor smiled at Hayako, who just ignored him. He then threw a blade but was caught by Reborn, "Put your dynamite away Gokudera."

"Tch."

"Belphegor, sit down your scaring the poor girl." Lussuria poked at Belphegor.

"VOIII! WHATS THIS ABOUT !"

"Enemies." Levi said as he took out one of his weapons from behind.

"What is the reason for this meeting, Grandpa." Giotto spoke out in a serious tone toward Nono.

"The reason for the meeting is choosing the heir to the next 10th Boss of the Vongola and Shimon. Cozarto and Giotto, you boys were not the only candidates." Both males stood up but saw the rest of the Arcobaleno with the two females.

Its Giotto. Tsuna's thought were filled with memories of him, from the say they met to the day that she left.

Its Cozart. Emma froze as he saw a former "friend", she thought that he forgot about her.

"For the past 4 years, I was training Tsunayuki in Italy without anyone knowing of her existence as another candidate, even her guradians. Her training were based in combat and leadership, she still has more to learn and I believe it was to early for this meeting."

Giotto and Cozart sat back down, they both had there eyes on the two females standing in front of them. They both had the same thing in mind which was WHERE WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?

"Same with Emma, her training consisted only of intuition, charisma and tolerance, she also needs much more training, same goes for her guardians."

"So far half of us Arcobaleno, excluding Mammon have trained Tsuna and Emma. Fon, and Colonello trained her Guardians while I did the same for Tsuna. While Aria trained Emma, Verde and Skull were with her guardians."

"Their training will continue but it would soon be time for the Inheritance, Reborn."

Dino stood up and walked toward Tsuna, he held out his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Tsunayuki Sawada. My name is Dino and I'm the 10th Boss for the Chiavarone Familgia, I'm also a student of Reborn."

"Ahh, it's a pleasure to m-meet y-you too, Dino-san." Tsuna shook Dino's hand and felt warmth feeling of him, she also bowed down to him as a sign of respect. "You must be Gokudera Hayako."

"Yeah, it's a pleasure to meet you as well Dino-san." Gokudera ignored the stares of two men, eyeing her.

"I never expected Reborn to be training a female student. Beautiful." Dino quickly put his hand on his mouth, to show how embarrassed he was in saying the comment toward Tsuna. "Its also a pleasure meeting you , Emma. Meeting two very beautiful girls as well as the rest of their guardians, its quite an honor.

Tsuna/Emma turned red from the comment that Dino blurted out but some men didn't like it at all.

"Kufufu, it seems that another man wants to get near you, Tsuna-hime." Mukuro spoke out from behind and walked toward so everyone can see him. "There are a lot of Mafia families here, should I kill you all off." Mukuro smiled and took out his trident.

"Hold it, Mukuro-san this isn't the time for that." Takira said as she walked from behind Mukuro, "lets just calm down, Tsuna might feel overwhelmed about this."

"OYE, Pineapple head, calm down." Ryoka also said as she came in the room carrying Lambi as she slept. "Anyways don't yell, Lambi is asleep !"

"Don't yell, Ryoka and anyways we should introduce ourselves."

"You are right, my dear Takira and Ryoka.." Mukuro said as he reached out to Tsuna.

"Lets start with Emma's Famiglia, now shall we." Mukuro smiled sadistically at Emma.

"Emma Kozato." Emma had a suit that seemed quite big for her petite body, the body language she showed was as if she just wanted to hide away.

"My name is P. Shitt. But call me Shitopi-chan." P. Shitt gave such an "impressive" empression, having two inflatable rings around here, wearing sunglasses and have a shave cut with the S tattooed on her head.

"Adelheid Suzuki." She glared at everyone, especially at a certain Boss, whose name is Cozart.

"Julie Katou." Looked a lot like a Casanova but had his eyes placed on poor little Chrome, he received a glare from Mukuro who was able to notice.

"Kaoru Mizuno." His appearance was quite scary and wasn't comfortable with all the looks but saw Takira who gave him a smile, that made his heart skip a beat.

"Koyo Aoba." He adjusted his glasses and caught a glimpse of Ryoka, who was still holding Lambi. He noticed that he had bandages around her arms/hands that were hidden with the suit she had.

"Rauji Ooyama." He wore headphones as he showed no interst to what others thought but looked at his small friend, Lambi who was asleep.

"It seems we have some interesting people here." Daemon said as he was looking at Emma's famiglia.

"Kufufu."

"Nufufu"

"Crowding." Hibari finally came from the window, his tonfas ready to attack anyone who comes near him.

Hibird comes flying and lands on Tsuna's head "Tsuna-Tsuna-Tsuna-Tsuna"

"Ahh Hibird and Hibari-san please calm down." Hibari notices that Tsuna's voice cracked and her eyes looked different than before. He walked toward her but stopped when he felt a pair of eyes staring at him, they felt warm but sensed a hint of jealousy. Looking at the pair of eyes was someone who had gold eyes and his flames were seen, just like Tsuna's when she is in the combat mode. Hibari looked away and focused on Tsuna "…."

"Hibari-san ?" Tsuna whispered to him.

"Why don't you introduce yourselves ?"

"Ahh okay, ummm Tsunayuki Sawada." Tsuna bowed down to her seniors but was quite nervous and afraid of what _HE_ would say.

"Hayako Gokudera." Hayako tried to keep her composure but she knew the position she was in, especially in front of that _GUY_.

"Takira Yamamoto." Takira had a big smile, and was looking around and saw Ugetsu with a sword. She was thinking of talking to him after this.

"Extreme ….Ryoka Sasagawa and this is Lambi Bovino." She quietly said as she held Lambi close so she won't wake up.

"Kufufu Mukuro Rokudo."

"Hnnn."

"I'm sorry about him, but that's Hibari." Fon smiled at the rest as he introduced his younger brother.

"THIS IS STUPID ! WE"RE LEAVING !" Tsuna who was startled, stared at the man who she believes is Xanxas. "SOMETHING LIKE HAVING ANOTHER CANDIDATE AS HEIR FOR THE VONGOLA IS UNNECESSARY. WE TALKED ABOUT THIS ALREADY, GIOTTO MAKES AS THE NEW BOSS! SAME GOES FOR THE SIMON FAMILGIA.

"But that's the thing."

Everyone head a small whisper, and stared at the frail girl who spoke. "I don't want to be boss of the Vongola Famiglia."

"Tsuna-"

"I'm sorry but I'm with Tsuna as well." Emma interrupted Reborn. "I can't let my friends be in danger-"

"Then that would mean that the past years would have been a waste of time." Aria said as she stared at both Tsuna and Emma. "Now tell me, why would you agree to go train, knowing that it was about becoming a Boss."

 **Tsuna/Emma POV**

I can't tell them why. I can't but …why did I even go. I didn't want to be involve with this Mafia stuff, all my friends would be in danger. I'm such a failure.

Failure.

Failure.

"Tsuna-san." Tsuna heard her name but it sounded so familiar. This voice spoke out to her, but she felt so hurt. "Tsuna-san."

"Emma."

None of the girls could look at the person who called out to them.

* * *

REVIEW ! I'll fix anything that is incorrect !

Thank you to those who are following this story, I'll try to upload new chapters every week ! Hope everyone enjoys, and I'll improve on the way :)


	5. Chapter 5

I'm sorry for not updating for months now …. Work and school was just to much …. But I'm back and still going to continue this story ! Thank you for following the story !

Disclaimer " I do not own KHR !

Per Sempre

Chapter 5

 _Failure_

"Tsuna."

"Emma."

Both girls were startled by Reborn's and Aria's serious tone, they looked up only to see the disappointing faces of everyone except for there guardians'.

"Answer us now."

"Oye, stop pressuring Judaime ! Reborn-san you know that she hasn't changed her mind even if it took about 4 years, it was to early to call for this meeting!" Hayako shouted toward Reborn. "We all know of the consequences of taking part of this an-"

"And what. We had you all in Italy, under training and under 24 hr of surveillance for your protection. I already know that it would have taken more time to train and for Tsuna to realize what she has to do and for Emma as well." Reborn's serious tone had everyone in dead silence.

"We know it was to early and-" Grandpa Nono spoke out.

"What are you talking about Grandpa."

"Giotto, we had another group of guardians that are capable of being in the Vongola familgia."

"I was investigating but there was always something that would intrude on my information." Alaude spoke.

"Yes, we thoroughly had to take precautions, so no one would find out of them. "

"But now it means it was a big waste of time, trash." Xanxas said as he stared at Tsuna.

"But now you guys are saying it was to early, what does that mean, Nono." Giotto was starting to get worried as the thought of Tsunayuki.

"Aria is coming close to the end of her life because of the Arcobaleno curse, which means a Heir would take her place as the Boss of the Gesso Familgia and the Arcobaleno. It would be a great danger for her Familgia and the heir. We can't leave them be."

"What does that have to be about us, we were told about the Vongola 10th Heir and the Protectors." Emma whispered out.

"We want Tsuna to become Heir to the Gesso Familgia instead."

"So your trying to say that Tsuna will also become the Boss of the Arcobaleno!" Hayako yelled but was held down by Colonello.

"OYE, THAT'S NOT RIGHT TO THE EXTREME !" Fon stretched his hand out in front of Ryoka so she won't attack someone.

"Look, we want-" Verde tried to explain but was interrupted.

"Its what you guys want, right but its not what I want ! Aria told me about the curse she holds… no there is something more to this." Tsuna said as she tried not to cry.

"My daughter is unable to take my place, I can't allow her to-"

"BUT YOUR NOW SAYING THAT TSUNA HAS TO ! THAT'S BEING SELFISH OF YOU ARIA ! HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT !"

"No, my daughter will become the Boss of the Arcobaleno, I can't allow her to be the new Boss of the familgia… Tsuna makes a capable Boss, along with her guardians."

"But why?" Tsuna asked.

"My death will shatter the balance of the familgia, Tsuna you are the only one who can keep it together, if my daughter were to become both the Boss of the Gesso and the Arcobaleno, her death would also destroy the balance and since it's a short life, it would be too soon for another Gesso Boss."

"Which means that Tsuna would not die."

"What were we called for if it was just going to involved Tsunayuki and her guardians, is Emma Simon not capable."

"We called Emma and her guardians to be close Protectors for the Gesso Familgia well Tsuna's Familgia. Both will lead the Gesso Familgia."

"Ehhh?"

"Each of Tsuna's guardians and Emma's guardians have been holding part of the Vongola and Shimon ring. We will like to finally put both rings together. The rings will connect if both holders have a connection that can't be broken no matter what and once the rings are together, both Vongola, Simon Familgia and GESSO Famiglia's bond will last."

"And if it doesn't work."

"That's why you are here. All 4 familgias will have to earn each others trust and respect since you guys don't really know each other. This is your first impression of one another. Except for Hibari and Alaude along with Daemon and Mukuro since they are siblings. So I'll like for you all to get along from both Vongola Nono and Simon Nono."

* * *

 _NONONONONONONONONO…. This can't be happening. . . .Shit. I didn't want to come back to Japan for a reason. I feel like I'm trembling but I don't know, I'm sweating._

Tsuna was shaking and started to fold her hand in a positon as if she was holding herself, Reborn took note and stood in front of her. _Seems like it would be difficult for Tsuna to have a bond with Giotto, she seems pale and trembling just by looking at him, I mean they have never met before from what I have heard. I have to make her relax or she'll faint._

"Dame-Tsuna you shouldn't be worried of the bond with Giotto, its not a bond of lovers if that's what your thinking, its more of respect as a Boss. This is your first meeting with him so the least you can do is a greeting. Same with you Emma."

Dino approached Tsuna along with Emma and gently placed his arm around them, he whispered "Calm down, your tembling after this I'll invite to eat, my treat." Dino gave a bright smile to Tsuna and Emma, which immediately made both girls blush.

"But I already know Tsunayuki." Giotto stood up and was heading toward Tsuna, why do I feel weird by seeing her with Dino.

Everyone stayed quiet with a confused look. "What are you talking about, from what I know Tsuna has never met you before. Dino pulled Tsuna behind him and was staring at Giotto.

"You don't know anything, I met Emma already and we are close."

* * *

So hey guys ….. I'm back …. Lol will update next week too or probably sooner ! I know I suck at writing but I'm trying. Thank you for following ! I'll do my best ! - short chapter-


End file.
